Avengers academy: The Uchiha student
by VIGNA
Summary: Pure chaos is what i can say...oh and don't underestimate a sharingan user. This story will be my first one shot


It was the first week of school, Uchiha Shisui grumbled as he stared at the ceiling in his hotel. He'd just arrived in New York from Japan, he missed everyone in the hidden leaf village...especially Itachi.

It was weird seeing as he was going to be the only Uchiha at this 'hero academy' which ment that he was the only Sharingan user here. This was new for him as he was always surrounded by Uchiha all his life and now...he felt alone.

He got up and got ready as he wore his black collared shirt with the Uchiha symbol at the back, he took his headband with the leaf village symbol on it and tied it as he wore it with pride. He proceeded to the wardrobe and fastened Kunai and shuriken holsters on his leg and waist and for the finishing touch he fastened his Konaha short sword on his back.

He packed his things as he was going to move to an apartment near the academy. Shisui decided that since he was new here, he'd observe the abilities of the other students and minimize the use of his Sharingan. As using it too much would attract too much attention, Shisui only wanted the right friends who would see him for the person he was and not for his power.

With that said he wore his sandals and walked downstairs and to the academy...

* * *

Shisui finally reached the academy, it was pretty futuristic for starters. Things like that didn't bother Shisui, he just entered and found many...odd people there was even an overgrown tree and a Raccoon.

In Konoha this would be ridiculous, but then again...this was different so he just rolled with it. He shrugged and walked inside, already, there were people talking about his appearance.

"Sandals?! Really?!" snickered one

"What's that symbol on his back? Is that a fan?!" said another

"That's a weird symbol on his forehead" commented someone

"He looks like a ninja" said a boy with blond hair leaning on his locker. Shisui looked towards the boy who said it and approached him "You are quite right...I am a shinobi, it's a pleasure" Shisui said as he extended his hand

The boy shook it and smiled "My name's Peter Quill"

"Shisui Uchiha. Nice to meet you Quill" he greeted as he smiled. "Hey Quill! Who's this?" said a voice, Shisui looked at it's source it originated from the Raccoon he saw earlier and he was accompanied by the huge tree.

The raccoon wore a black, long sleeved jacket with orange sleeves. On it was the name 'Rocket', Shisui took that to either be his clan name or his first name.

"Oh! Rocket, this is the new guy...his name is Shisui"

"It's a pleasure" said Rocket as he shook Shisui's hand.

"I am Groot" said the tree as he shook the beings hand. "It's a pleasure Groot"

"I am Groot" he replied and Shisui raised an eyebrow. "He means thanks...I am Groot is all he can say" Rocket explained

"That's fascinating...I think it makes you...Unique" Shisui said as he smiled. "I am Groot" he smiled

"He says that's nice of you to say".

* * *

Then the entrance bursts open and a kid with black hair and an armored vest with gauntlets and boots entered with a few others. Rocket scoffed at this

"What's wrong Rocket?" Shisui asked

"That's Tony Stark...he's a real prick! Thinks just because he's rich he's better than us...he's just a slave to his cash" he hissed as his voice seethed with venom. Already, Shisui didn't quite like Stark "Money is a good servant but a horrible master" Shisui quoted

"That was nice" Quill said

"Yeah...well put" Rocket nodded,

"And what would you know?!" Stark interrupted as he stared at Shisui, he'd been hearing the whole ordeal. "Stark..." Rocket hissed

"Someone call pest control" Stark smirked

"Why I oughtta!" Rocket snarled as he moved to attack but Groot stopped him, sensing his intention.

"Now come on Tony" Said another boy, he too had blond hair like Quill but was more buff. "What's fighting going to get you?"

"You seem like a good guy, who are you?" Shisui asked

"Steve, Steve Rogers" he said as he extended his arms "Shisui Uchiha" he responded as he shook his hand.

"Stark...could you please leave my friends alone. They've done nothing wrong" Shisui said as he looked at Tony.

"And if I don't?" Tony smirked

"Tony..."Steve warned as just by looking at Shisui, he knew there was more to him then just his outer native looking appearance. "I don't think picking a fight with the new kid's going to be a great idea"

"Pfft...fine fine" Tony said as he walked away.

"Sorry bout Stark" Steve apologized

"No...it doesn't matter" Shisui smiled. Steve nodded as he was smiling and he went away with Tony.

"Thanks Shisui...another minute and I would've gutted him" Rocket said

"Most welcome...friend"

"Welcome to our group" Quill said

"And what is this group called?"

"The Guardians of the galaxy"

* * *

A few months later later at Gym class...

The teacher there was a man named The Beast. "Ok class...I hope you're fighting ability hasn't rusted yet!"

"As you know...no blades are allowed except for submission purposes. miniature explosives are ok as long as the person you're fighting has strong armor" Beast continued.

This didn't sound good, Shisui didn't want to show off his Jutsu and his Sharingan was a last resort and only for defense as he didn't want to kill Stark. And now he was only limited to Taijutsu and paper bombs with no shuriken and kunai for offensive use.

"OK first up! Sh..shi...Shisui?"

"Yes sir"

"OK...you are up against Stark".

There were many gulps and dark chuckles, clearly Stark had more skill than anticipated. Stark got in the center of the room where there was a force field

"Be careful" Quill warned

"Kick his ass for me will ya" Rocket requested and Shisui smirked, he and the Guardians have become very good friends. As he went up to Stark, the force field engulfed the two of them.

"Ready?...FIGHT!" Beast shouted!

* * *

 _ **SHISUI UCHIHA VS TONY STARK**_

Stark rocketed forwards as he tried to end it fast 'Damn he's fast...I have no choice'. Shisui activated his Sharingan and evaded Stark's attack, Stark then shot a repulser ray to Shisui but he dodged it. Stark shot another one and Shisui withdrew his sword and blocked the shot, he sheathed it and advanced.

Once he was near enough he then decided to use something not considered to be showing off. He wanted to weaken him and catch his off guard "UCHIHA STYLE: HALO DANCE!"

Shisui ignored the comments on the name and proceeded with the attack, his hand emitted flame blades as he sliced and teleported away in every dircetion so quickly, the spectators thought that was a blur.

Shisui stopped and unleashed a curved flame attack that sent Stark banging on the Forcefield as though he had car crash. But Stark wasn't done, he released a uni-beam and Shisui let himself get engulfed.

"Shisui...no..." Quill moaned.

As the dust cleared Stark saw only...wood?!

"WHAT?!" Stark shouted as he went near it, he kicked it so it would face it's other side and found paper with weird inscriptions. It light up and then...BOOM!

Stark was thrown back and he felt a knee come into contact with the back of his head, hard, making him dizzy and in a shit ton of pain. He fell to his knees where he felt a cold steel blade on his throat.

"You've lost Stark...Give...Up" said a now annoying voice

"SHISUI!" Stark shouted and growled

"Concede...NOW!" Shisui growled as he pressed the blade against his throat. Stark kicked Shisui's knee making him scream, he took this opportunity to fall back and recover.

"Damn you" Stark growled "I'm going to end this and you along with it!" He shouted as he maintained his distance,, seeing as hand to hand combat was Shisui's mastery.

"Good...so i'll wrap up things on my end as well" Shisui retorted as he made three hand seals. "Pfft...what that supposed to do" Stark mocked

"TELEPORTATION JUTSU!" Shisui shouted as he ran to the left, at that moment a clone of him split up and went to the right and to Stark's horror the clones kept multiplying.

'Their probably just afterimages...he did say teleportation after all, he could just be running fast' Stark thought as he scanned to find the real one "Somethings not right here...I can't find the real one! They all are identical" Stark mumbled.

A clone managed to get in close and delivered a painful kick to the neck. Stark yelped in pain as he knelled and blasted the clone to oblivion, but it just stayed. Another clone delivered a neck chop to Stark who managed to release a multi-directional attack at all the clones, he stood up but all the clones were still there.

'It doesn't make sense...namely he has no mass but his attacks are powerful' Stark thought. He felt the point of a steel blade penetrate the armor from behind and prick the skin, no escape this time.

"My teleportation jutsu has no mass, but you could say that everything has a mass" Shisui said from behind as he grinned "I'm the real one...now, if you haven't already learnt you lesson...give up" Shisui demanded as he moved the blade inwards, not enough to pierce the skin but enough to make it extremely painful.

"God damn you...Uchiha Shisui!" Stark bellowed. "Surrender...I wont ask again" Shisui stated as he caused Stark pain again, worse than last time. "I...Surrender! OW! I GIVE UP!" Stark said as he lifted up both hands.

The whole room gasped in shock, some in horror, others like Rocket cheered, others laughed at how a newcomer could easily defeat someone as strong as Stark. From then on Shisui quickly became a school legend!

Stark however was embarrassed beyond belief, this...this KID beat HIM! Nuh Uh! When the finals come...he was going to murder him! But it undeniable, even to him...that Shisui Uchiha was extremely powerful and the fact that Steve said that he saw him hold back was frightening, and that...made Shisui very...very dangerous.

* * *

At lunch...

Shisui sat down at the table where Rocket, Quill and the others sat, Rocket jumped and shouted in glee "Dude! That...Was...Awesome! You kicked Stark's sorry, money loving, greedy ass to hell!"

"Yeah! Nice job" Quill congratulated

"You're speed was...unbelievable!" Gamora commented

"Have you been hiding this power all this while?" Drax asked

"Yeah...I'm much stronger though. I was holding back" Shisui said as he bit into his sandwich. The other Guardians let out a heart-warming laugh, then, Steve rogers came by Shisui and the gang stopped.

"Shisui right?" Steve asked

"Yes Steve?" he said as he looked at him, smiling. "That was..." Steve chuckled as he gave Shisui a tap on the shoulder "One heck of a performance"

"Lemme guess you lot want our best guy to join you team?!" Rocket growled

"No" Steve countered

"No?" Drax asked as he was confused. They did that to Mantis so...why not Shisui?

"Because...you're unique. The Guardians need you and you seem comfortable here, it's good to be around people you trust...but if you knew Tony like i do then you'll know that he's one of those guys that will hate in the outside but love and like in the inside...you get it?"

"Yes...I do. I hold grudge against Stark, but I would appreciate it if he wouldn't pick on Rocket so much" Shisui said

"I'll...see what I can do about it. Oh and one more thing, don't think I didn't notice something was off in that fight"

'Shit! He noticed?!' Shisui thought. "Oh...so he cheated is that it?" Quill declared

"No...his eyes, changed"

'Oh fuck he did notice...' Shisui thought. "It was the normal brown but during the fight, your eyes were red...they had three coma like thing near the edge."

Shisui started shaking slightly and Steve asked "That tech?"

"N...No."

"Pfft...Stark sent you didn't he?" Rocket asked

"No...I here on my own interest." Steve responded and that calmed Shisui down a bit. "Not Tech...a Kekki Genkai"

"What's that?" Steve asked

"What's he talking about?" Rocket asked "Shisui...you didn't cheat did ya?".

"No!" Shisui said

"I...I'm not what I seem to be."

"Hey...don't worry ok...we're friends"

"I won't tell Stark you have my word" Steve said

Seeing as he had no choice, Shisui closed his eyes and activated his sharingan and opened his eyes. Everyone was speechless, Shisui had more up his sleeve

"Woah..." Rocket breathed.

"It's a bloodline ability...Uchiha isn't a last name. It's a clan name"

"Then...what's your full name"

"Shisui Kagami Uchiha"he responded

"Let's just stick with Shisui Uchiha" Quill suggested.

"Are there more like you?" Steve asked and Shisui nodded "quite a lot...yes"

"Well then Shisui...it's been good talking to ya" Steve said as he moved to go sit with Tony. "That's some wicked looking eye Shisui" Rocket commented

"Thank you" Shisui said as he took another bite. "Heh...Stark won't know what hit em" Rocket chuckled as he took a sip of the drink next to him.

"Hey you should use that Sharingan for the finals. Every year...we go up against Stark and his 'Avengers'" Quill explained

"Avengers?" Shisui asked

"Yeah...him and his friends, Thor, Hulk, Black widow, Hawkeye and Steve you good friend" Rocket commented

"Hey don't take it the wrong way I'm still with you guys"

"What? Of course you are...that's not what I ment" Rocket said. "But in all honesty...Steve's a good guy, just that he's hanging out with money bags over there" he continued

"When are the finals?"

"In two more weeks"

"I'd better prepare" Shisui says as he gets up. "We'll all prepare...as counting on your Sharingan all the time would paint a false image of us as friends" Drax says and Shisui smiles at this.

He goes back to his place in the hotel and sits down in his room, and meditates, gathering all the chakra he can. Practicing his Sharingan techniques and various others outside the hotel...and before he knew it, after all the classes and meet ups with his friends...the finals were here.

* * *

As Drax says...the most powerful will fight first, and because of Rocket and now Shisui the Guardians now rival the Avengers. "I'm going to crush you like the insects you are Guardians...but you Shisui. You I will fight like an equal but I will relish every blow against you" Tony blares.

"You think you are all powerful don't you? Don't you care about anything?" Shisui counters

"Yeah..my cash and pals"

" You're really messed up" Rocket growled

"Yeah! Well not everyone has a destiny that says that you'll have to alone with no family"

"If you don't like your destiny, don't accept it. Instead have the balls to change it to the way you want it to be" Shisui quotes as he closes his eyes and activates his sharingan.

'Well this isn't good" Steve says as he raises his shield and tenses his stance. "Enough talk...let's start!".

The fight went reasonable at first with Shisui holding back. Tony then flies into the air leaving his team,

"HA! Coward!" Rocket shouts. But then he takes those words back as missiles rain down on them, injuring and knocking some of them out. And the match had hardly begun.

Only Rocket and Shisui stood their ground. Quill managed to stand and Shisui decided to even the odds a little, he clasped his hands in a plus sign and says "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

To the Guardians and Steve's amazement, three identical clone copies of Shisui appear. They then do signs for the transformation jutsu and they turn into their fallen comrades, Drax, Gamora and Groot.

"Shisui..." Tony growls as he targets him but Rocket blasts him from the sky. The clone of Gamora charges towards Steve, the clone of Drax to Thor and Groot to Hulk. Shisui deals with Tony while Rocket and Quill deals with Hawkeye and Widow.

Tony repeatedly shoots the Uchiha but he just teleportes away from them like they're nothing. "AAHHH!" Tony yells as he gets more and more frustrated. He manages to land a strike and tries to hit Shisui with a uni beam. He closes his eyes and braces for the hit, but he felt nothing. He looks at the front and sees Rocket in front of him.

"R...Rocket?!" Shisui shouts

"H...hey buddy"

Rocket's eyes rolls back into his head and he falls into Shisui's hands. Tony powers up his repulser ray and sees what he thinks are tears.

"HA! HEY GUYS! SHISUI HERE IS CRYING!" Tony shouts and laughter erupts. Shisui tilts his head up and Steve's eyes widen "Tony that's not tears...THAT'S BLOOD!"

The laughter dies immediately. He hears teachers say that it was time to call off the exam when Shisui shouts "NO!". He hear Beast say that it's too dangerous and Shisui replies "I've been holding back...but now...now I'll strike back!" Shisui shouts as his eyes snaps open to reveal a pinwheel type pattern in his eye.

"Thanks to Tony here...I've awakened my Mangekyou Sharingan, and with this I CAN DESTROY THE AVENGERS WITH ONE BLOW!" Shisui bellows darkly.

"Quill!"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of Rocket...I'll deal with them"

Doing what Shisui says he goes to take care of Rocket. Shisui stands tall and balls his fist and punches Tony with such force that he flies back towards Steve

Tony decides to take thing seriously now and blasts him with all he has. To Tony the blasts seem to engulf the Uchiha but as the smoke clears everyone gasps, including Beast.

Shisui is engulfed in a green flaming rib-cage of sorts. It dies down and he performs hand signs for the most basic and deadly jutsu "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!"

An enormous ball of fire takes out a slow moving Hawkeye and injures Thor and Hulk. "WATER STYLE!: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"

A huge water dragon pops and and takes out Black Widow and Steve leaving only Thor, Hulk and Tony. Shisui makes the rib-cage come back and then he shouts "AAAHHH! SUSANO'O!"

The Rib-cage then evolves into a humanoid type being, it then grows armor and wields a lance. It's chest and tomoes decorated on it but it has not legs, it was just the upper body, it roared loudly and scared the shit out of the remaining Avengers

Hulk charged towards it but Shisui noticed and without even flinching he orders the Susano'o to unleash a wind blast with it's lance. The force was so great that it knocked Hulk out.

Using the Susano'o's arms Shisui grabs Thor and slams in down onto the ground multiple time, knocking the teen god out. The Susano'o fade's and Shisui heads towards Tony who defiantly charges forward.

Shisui makes the rib-cage appear again and an arm grabs Tony tightly and makes him face Shisui. He looks dead into his Mangekyou and Shisui shouts "KOTOAMATASUKI!"

To Tony he sees that he's in the middle of a strange place. He sees Shisui ahead but he can't move "I rule everything here! Turn to dust!".

Tony looks up and sees a beam of energy hit him, the pain was excruciating. In the real world Tony goes limp in the Susano'os arm and Shisui drops him.

"I...was...supposed...to...win" was the last thing Tony said before he got hit by the genjutsu. Then Shisui shouts "WEATHER THIS IS GENJUTSU OR REALITY DOESN'T MAKE ANY DIFFERENCE STARK! YOU'VE ALREADY LOST!"

The Susano'o fades and Shisui's eyes turns rapidly, the Mangekyou turns to a 3 tomoe sharingan and the Sharingan turns rapidly and deactivates.

Everyone was just too stunned to say anything, only beast manages to say something but his voice was shaky because he was scared of Shisui "T...The W...I...winners are the Guardians of the galaxy"

Then there was clapping in the audience followed by cheers and whistles of congratulations. But there were some people who ere still scared out of their minds.

Shisui took it in and turned his attention to Rocket, he picks him up and leaves to the med bay. Quill takes up Drax, Gamora and a piece of Groot to follow Shisui as after today's performance he didn't want to get on this Uchiha's bad side.

Beast goes up to Stark and his eyes widen, there was no evidence of physical damage. But he does notice Stark's eyes shaking wildly and he was drooling which ment only one thing 'A psychological attack...' Best thought 'That Shisui boy said something about Genjutsu...that's Japanese for illusion. If he had this much power before...no... he said that he'd only just awaken his 'Mangekyou' whatever that means, but one things for sure...that boy is too strong for his age' he continued thinking.

He inspected the rest and found light burns on Thor and Hulk, while Hawkeye was torched. Steve and Romanov were drenched completely. 'So...those attacks were real...pure fire and pure water. This is unheard off'.

He takes the Avengers to the med bay to get treated, and takes Stark to Xavier as no amount of meds could cure what Stark had. He enters Xavier's office and says hello.

"Please old friend...take a seat" Xavier says. Beast makes Stark sit down as he sits in the adjacent chair, "Now, what can I do for you?" Xavier asks and Beast points to Tony.

"It was a psychological attack" Beast says. Xavier enters Starks mind and only sees ashes, he looks around and finds Tony staring at the sky. The sky was grey and had a moon like object that was red and had a black pinwheel on it.

Xavier tries a multitude of things and finally he snaps Tony out of it. In the real world bot Xavier and Tony gaps for air, Beast found that disturbing.

"Professor? You never act like that...why this time?"

"It was a very powerful mind entrapment...took every ounce of strength to lift Stark out of it. Who could've done this?" Xavier asks concerned.

"A student named Shisui Uchiha...he single handily beat the Avengers and put Stark into that entrapment" Beast explained.

"You mean our latest student?"Xavier asks

"Yes...Professor, the power he wields is...immeasurably intense." Beast responds

"So it seems...but he wielded nothing like this two weeks ago as i recall" Xavier says

"But then again...he said that he was holding back" Beast continues

"Bring me Shisui...I want to talk with him" Xavier requests. Beast nods and comes back a few minutes later with the Uchiha who bows respectfully towards Xavier.

"Shisui...I've been wanting to speak with you" Xavier says as he motions him to take a seat. Shisui takes a seat and thinks what he has done wrong.

Xavier reads this as smiles "You're not in trouble" he says. Shisui smiles as he sits down and Xavier asks "That was some entrapment you put Stark in...took me all of my strength to get him out, want to tell me what that was?"

"It's called Kotoamatusuki...a genjutsu only capable of being unleashed by anyone of the Uchiha clan bloodline"

"I see...how does one go about executing it?"

"It's an ocular power sir..."

"Show me" Xavier says. Shisui sighs and closes his eyes, he opens it and the sharingan awakened, Xavier bore witness as the three tomoe sharingan turned into the pinwheeled sharingan he saw in Stark's mind. "This...is a Mangekyou sharingan, the fourth stage in it's evolution. I've only just awakened it as i thought that Stark had killed my best friend, who'd jumped in his Uni-beams way to protect me. From tears of blood, my Mangekyou was awakened" Shisui explained

"Fourth stage? Interesting. Well that will be all Shisui, you may go, oh and you're friends are fine their in class now" But just as Shisui was about to exit the door, he heard an explosion nearby. The professor and Beast were startled by it, "I'll check it out" Shisui said as he activated his sharingan.

His eyes narrowed as he spotted what was three strong chakra signatures. "Tsk...this isn't good" Shisui stated

"What? What is it?" Beast asked

"The attackers bear chakra signatures...long story short, they're shinobi like me"

"Uchiha?" Beast asked "What is it sir?" Shisui responded

"I ment to ask if the attackers are Uchiha"

"No...it was my clans idea to send me here to begin with. If they wanted me back they would've sent me a letter or something, so no these ninja aren't Uchiha. Though...their signatures seem familiar" Shisui said

"Can we take them on?" asked the professor

"Yes, provided that none of them are from a distinct ninja clan like the Hyuga"

"Hyuga?"

"Questions later old friend" said the professor.

The door burst open and three ninja wearing masks and sleeveless grey armor and the fact that they had no markings on their left arm only gave them away. "Foundation ANBU am i correct?" Shisui asked as he tensed and got to a fighting stance with his short katana drawn.

"W...what's going on?" said Stark as he lazily sat up. He regained his posture when he saw the ANBU, "Glad to have you with us M.R Stark" said the Professor.

"Who are they?" Stark asked as he powered up his repulser ray. " Foundation Ninja Blackops...or as their more commonly known where I'm from, Foundation ANBU"

"You there! Uchiha brat! You're coming with us on the decree of lord Danzo!" They stated. "I'm not going anywhere for that creep! Wait til the Hokage finds out bout this!" Shisui threatened

"Danzo said you'd say that. So now, we're going to kill you and rid you of your eyes!" said the middle one as she charged, only to get thrown back by Stark's repulser ray.

"Nuh Uh! If anyone's killing this guy it's me!" Stark growled as he rocketed forward but the one on the left, who was big and strong just grabbed him without even flinching and threw him down the stairs.

Beast growled and lunged at him making both combatants tumble down the stairs where the fighting continued. Professor X used his mind powers to try to knock out the assassin but it only made it disappear into smoke.

"A SHADOW CLONE!" Shisui warned as he scanned the room. He heard the professor moan and he turned back and saw him fall from the chair.

"You're mine Uchiha brat!" roared the assassin as she and Shisui locked blades.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs...

Stark and Beast were fighting the big Anbu guy and Stark decided to shoot him with a uni-beam. He shot it but he dodged it and threw a kunai that his his chest piece and exploded tossing him through the door of one of the class startling everyone inside.

"URGH! Damn it!" Stark shouted as he passed out.

"What's going on here!" Starlord panicked as he got up from his seat

"Where's Shisui?" Rocket asked

"Everyone sit down! I'm sure Beast has it under control and Shisui is fine" said the instructor, Phill Coullson. At that moment that big ninja came flying through the air and into the class crashing into the wall leaving a huge crack.

"Who the heck is that?!" Rocket shouted.

The Beast came charging in and the Anbu performed hand-signs and slammed one palm into the ground "EARTH STYLE: EARTH WALL!". A wall of stone and rocket rose and Beast tried to scale it

"It's A ninja! Like Shisui!" Peter warned and everyone tensed. The wall went down and the ninja kicked Beast away before finishing him off "WIND STYLE: AIR BULLETS!".He took a deep breath and exhaled, when he did, a large bullet of air hit Beast and sent him flying outside the class and crashing into the lockers, knocking him out.

"Eat flame jerk!" Peter shouted as he unsheathed his elemental gun and shot fire out of it. "WATER STYLE: WATER BALL JUTSU!" shouted the ANBU.

The ball of water and Quill's fire fought for supremacy but the water won and engulfed Peter and knocked him out. "QUILL!" Rocket shouted as he withdrew his laser canon and started shooting. The Anbu dodged them and threw a smoke bomb, escaping.

"I AM GROOT I AM GROOT I AM GROOT I AM GROOT!" (Where'd he go where?! WHERE?! WHERE?!)

"I don't know where" Rocket responded. As he and the other students gave chase, "Groot! Find Shisui!" he said "I'll help too!" Said Steve as he got his shield. Rocket nodded and the two went to the left.

Rocket, Thor and Scott went upstairs. And heard the clashing of blades, Scott saw the Anbu and took hi glasses off and blasted the assassin out of the window.

Shisui was breathing hard, he had his sharingan out. "Rocket! I have to go!" Shisui said. "We're coming with ya!" Rocket said

"Indeed" Thor added. "This is out of your leagues...even Beast couldn't do it. Only I can stop them"

Shisui looked outside and saw a rather familiar bird, a crow. It flew and went to the gym, and that gave Shisui an Idea. "Alright..you wanna help?"

"Heck yeah" Scott said

"Drive them back to the gym" Shisui said as he hopped out the window. Rocket ran to the window and saw Shisui running on the walls, the three went downstairs and found the big guy and yet another ANBU member, the one that Stark blasted, fighting Steve and Groot.

Rocket blasted the big guy from behind and he turned to look. "Hey Idiots! Come get us if you want Shisui!" Rocket taunted. "Prove thy might!" Thor added as he pointed his hammer towards the other ANBU.

Steve and Groot joined up with Rocket as they ran for the gym where Shisui was. The Anbu looked up ahead and found a room up ahead, the gym, "He's in there alright, facing off one of our own" said the smaller Anbu.

"Let's get to em then" Grinned the bigger one as they both teleported in front of Rocket and the rest. They made their way inside along with Rocket and the rest, they found Shisui and a dozen of his after image clones fighting the one ANBU Scott knocked out of the window.

"She's still alive?!" Scott exclaimed

"Their ninja...what do you expect" Rocket snapped. Shisui now faced three of what could be Danzo's best ANBU, "We're with ya" Scott said.

But then, the crow that Shisui saw earlier came gliding down and soon the gym was half filled with them. "What sorcery is this?" Thor exclaimed

"Damn it! Reinforcements for Shisui no doubt" growled the big Anbu guy. Shisui relaxed his stance a bit and smirked "So it WAS you" . "I followed them here" said a voice amongst the crows that were now merging into each other until they formed something...or rather someone.

The person was as tall as Shisui and wore the same clothing as the ANBU. "Glad to have you here... Uchiha Itachi".

"Another Uchiha?!" Steve exclaimed in surprise. "Glad to be here" he said as he got into a battle stance with his eyes closed. "MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!" He shouted as his eyes popped open to reveal a three pinwheeled Mangekyou.

"Here comes the slaughter fest" Scott commented as he'd seen what that eye could do

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" Shisui shouted to reveal his four pinwheeled Mangekyou. "Damn it! This was a bad idea!" exclaimed one ANBU member. "Who cares! Kill them both!"

"FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME DESTROYER!" Itachi said as he blew out a spiraling wheel of wire that resembled a dragon. The attack took out one of the ANBU leaving the other two to back away.

A red/orange flame surrounded Itachi and Green flames surrounded Shisui. "Oh boy...they're dead" Steve said.

"Why what's happening" Rocket asked

"Just watch" Thor answered.

The flames then evolved in to a flaming rib-cage which evolved into a Susano'o from wait up. Rocket's eyes were as wide as the sun and he stepped back "Holy shit! What the heck is that?!" he shouted.

"I believe it is called Susano'o" Thor recollected. The two ANBU stayed defiantly and fought the TWO Susano'os'. "WATER STYLE!: WATER DRAGON DRAGON JUTSU!"

The attack was aimed at Itachi, who used his Susano'os shield to block it. "My turn...TOTSKA BLADE!". The Susano'o raised it's sword hand and brought it down on the big ANBU but he dodged it and was left vulnerable to Shisui who used his lance to knock out the big guy.

The smaller ANBU tried to run but Shisui stopped her and Itachi finished her. "YATSAKA BEADS!", the beads exploded and knocked her out. Then the Susano'os vanished and Beast along with other staff burst into the gym only to find Itachi and the knocked out ANBU from the foundation.

Beast took note of Itachi's eyes 'Mangekyou...he's an Uchiha'. Those giant avatars must've been used


End file.
